Naraku's Wish
by Bmmonteith
Summary: The Final Act; As Naraku is dying, Onigumo's heart inside him recalls the wish he first made upon the Jewel, the unhappiness is brought him, the demon it turned him into. Just a one shot story about Naraku's final thoughts as his body is dying and Kagome pierces the Jewel.


Naraku's wish.

 _Told from Naraku's POV._

"Naraku!" Kagome's voice rang out through the fleshy prison of that was my body. Her eyes were fierce and her hair flying, her hands gripped tightly around a bow; that bow in fact. Its powers were enough to fear on its own, but in the hands of this Miko the energy was undeniably strong. Magatsuhi was gone, dead, long forgotten again, as though he never existed in the first place and I was alone, save for the one subordinate I had left.

Byakuya. His powers, while not combative like Kagura or expendable like Kanna, he had his own uses. He spied, he followed orders, ahh he was the only incarnation I managed to create that was loyal until the end. Kanna had no soul therefore no will of her own, so betrayal wasn't even possible for the girl. Could the girl even think independent of my will? Betrayal. I smiled deeply, but my heart was not into it. I am going to lose, to die.

Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru. They are all here. I will take them with me to the next world if I must, I will destroy them, but first, I have one final stop. An evil laugh escaped me.

"You are so intent on killing me you didn't even realize we were falling directly on top of the village." Ah yes, the village, once her village. So much scheming, so much careful planning to get to this point. But it was worth it. I have the jewel back. It is finally mine.

"Damn, damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed, waving his hands and with them his sword, releasing a barrage of diamond spears to rip through my flesh and bounce harmlessly off my barrier. I laughed at him, at them, at their whole struggle. The pain and anger they felt towards me was exhilarating. The Jewels appetite was insatiable, the darkness flowing deeper and deeper in the recesses of the crystal. _'Yes, hate me. Loathe me, desire my death and lament for the losses you have suffered. Pain, destruction, hurt, sadness and anger. Soon the Jewels final light will die out, and my power will be full.'_

I shifted my body as they attempted to attack again, dropping them all toward a pool of miasma. Sesshomaru brandished his sword as tendrils of my flesh were cut down in front of him, falling lifelessly into the miasma and melting off into nothing. I snarled as the rest of my body started to disintegrate. Kagome aimed yet another arrow and I opened pockets of gaseous miasma, filling the 'room' with my essence.

"Miasma!" The monk called out.

"He won't let you get a shot off. He's afraid of you!" Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to him and I felt a twinge of anger perk my heart at the sight. Her face took on a suddenly enlightened look.

"Naraku! It didn't give you your wish did it? The Jewel? You craved Kikyo, and wished to be with her, but the jewel didn't grant you that wish did it? Did it! You have to understand the pain of having a bond, of love and sacrifice! For how else could you so easily tear apart those bonds without having first known how they work? Sango and Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Miroku and Sango, Koga and the Wolf demon tribe, all of us! Naraku, you loved Kikyo, and when your wish was denied, you set to make the world as unhappy as yourself!"

I curled my lips, snarling at her as the light in the jewel flared. She took aim again, her feet planted firmly on the pink bubble of the little fox demon. She lifted her bow, screaming my name. I threw more tentacles of flesh at her but Inuyasha cut them down with more diamond spears.

"You're finished!" Her voice echoed surprisingly strong as she released the string with a sharp snap. The projectile shot with blinding light and disappeared before it hit my barrier. _'This is it.'_

It reappeared and struck my Jewel, piercing it, and with it, my life.

I felt my heart fluttering, my body crumbling. All that work. Wasted. _'I didn't even get my wish. Kikyo.'_

I could feel the earth rising to meet me, my body crumbling and my miasma escaping. It was a moment of fear and regret that enabled Onigumo to take control of my thoughts. For the wretched human heart in my breast to beat stronger than ever before _. 'All I wanted was to be with her. A chance to have her.'_ It was a frustrating ordeal, to love someone you hardly knew with so much strength of heart, but possess naught the body to move and make use of the desire. I sold my soul for the chance to move again, for the chance to fulfill my wish, but in the end it was not my wish anymore. It was ours. And Naraku was stronger than I, Onigumo. Naraku desired Kikyo's death, and in the end, that was what happened. Kikyo. Could you have ever loved a soul such as mine? Stained with blood, pitted and pocked with death, hurt and murder? A soul drenched in the misery caused by a roving band of bandits? The Jewel ignored my wish, turning the simple, desperate needs of a battered man into that wretched half demon Naraku; into something twisted and warped. Onigumo's consciousness faded as Miroku opened the wind tunnel, drawing what was left of the destroyed body inside. Onigumo loved you, Kikyo. But I love only the jewel. And Onigumo, is no longer.

Kagome, I will see you again. You will be drawn into the jewel and you will be forced to fight the fight inside the gem. I will be reborn and the struggle will eternally continue. Through death and war and hatred, the gem will once again fall into my hands. Like a loop, the struggle will continue. It will be defiled and I will again rein down on the world. My body may be no more, but you can't destroy the demon soul that is Naraku! It is the will of the Sacred Jewel!

It is the will, of the scared Jewel…

 **Please note that I did not use exact phrase, mostly just what I remember from re-reading the Manga (I couldn't help it, it is different from the Anime! Love it.). This was more of a story to explore Naraku's inner thoughts. He doesn't seem to have any sadness through the whole show or human moments, even when Kagome reveals his one 'good' wish, so, I wanted to show his half human side. I did like Naraku as a villain and thought he deserved his own story. I've also been writing this since about 5:00 this morning so. Enjoy. ONE SHOT STORY.**


End file.
